Fortune Cookies
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette are assigned to do a class project together. Marinette invites Adrien over to plan and eat Chinese takeout, and things get a little steamy when the two bond over the food. (Adrienette love confession)


**Adrien POV**

So believe it or not Ms bustier decided to switch up our usual pairs for this project.

She had us draw names from a hat. Half of the class's names were in the hat and half of them weren't. The people who weren't in the hat drew the names.

Marinette was not in the hat and was the first to draw.

I don't think I could have been happier with who she picked, but I don't think she felt the same. She picked me of course. When she read out my name her face went bright red and for the rest of class she didn't look at me.

When it was finally time for lunch she walked up to me and said I could come over around 6 that night so they could plan for the two week long project.

"My parents will be out of the house so I thought we could just order some take out?"

I swear for the rest of the day until 6 the clock didn't move.

As soon as the Gorilla parks in front of the bakery I'm bursting out of the car door, thankful to be rid of the stiff stuffiness that accompanied anything related to my father.

I walk up the back steps to the apartment where she had told me to go, and ring the doorbell.

The door opens with record speed.

"Adrien! Come in!" she blurts before pulling me inside.

When I'm inside, I smile, which comes somehow more naturally when I'm around her.

"Hey Mari."

I take a moment to just look at her. At now 17 years old, she has definitely gained some curves to her otherwise slim figure.

I notice things like how her freckles seem to now coat her nose, cheeks, her bare shoulders, and also dust down her forearms, the dark blue specks in her eyes, and the rosiness of her cheeks.

Her hair, which had long ago abandoned it's pigtails, is now tied up in a beautiful french braid.

I'm suddenly hit by little things about her that when put together make her astonishingly beautiful.

Something in the back of my mind makes these things remind me of my Lady.

"Adrien, quit staring," she whispers, effectively snapping me out of my trance.

I heat rises to my cheeks and I look away from him and around the living room.

"S-sorry."

Several textbooks are set on a coffee table that rests right in front of a sofa.

"You ready to get started?" Marinette asks.

"Uh, yeah. We should start." I take a seat next to Marinette

An hour or so later I'm startled by the sound on my own growling stomach.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." Marinette giggles.

My cheeks flush, but not because of the embarrassing noise. They flush because my mind can't get over how adorable Mari is.

"Yeah I guess so." I laugh.

"I'll call for dinner, thankfully the best chinese place in the city is just down the street." She chirps with excitement.

I'm mesmerized by her lips and the way that they move.

"Sounds good." I mumble.

 **Marinette's POV**

I'm not sure what Adrien likes when I order so I just order a bunch of my families favorites, some spicy and some not.

I couldn't help but notice the way Adrien looked at me earlier. I've been struggling to keep my focus on the project and not the way his bright green eyes looked at me as if he was looking through my soul.

He looks quite different than when we were 15.

His chest seems broader, his muscles are more defined, and his blond hair seems to have taken on a wild and very attractive look. It almost reminds me of a certain kitty.

I shake the thought from my mind.

The take out arrives quickly and I excitedly take it upstairs to our make-shift study area.

Adrien perks up and rushes to my side taking one of the bags.

We eventually clear a space to eat and I show him which foods are which and give a short description of each.

During our meal I swear I caught him staring at me and blushing every once in a while.

We talk about all sorts of things like our goals for after highschool, our friends, thinks we do and don't like.

I'm struck by how little I knew about him. I mean he volunteers at a cat shelter in his spare time, enjoys animes, mangas, and comics, wishes to become a highschool physics professor, and aspires to help the city like Ladybug does.

He aspires to be ME. Can I just take a moment to let that sink in?

At some point we start sharing little secrets and here's what he asks me after mentioning his crush on Ladybug.

"So do you have a crush on anyone Mari?" Do I have a crush–Adrien Agreste asked me if I have a crush.

"Uhm, kinda?"

His eyes widen and he smirks.

"Who is he?"

I shove some food in my mouth so I can't speak.

"Do I know them?"

Yeah, kinda?

I keep putting food in my mouth. Chew, swallow, and repeat.

"Come on Mari, tell me!" he groans as he takes away the take out box.

I search for anything to get me out of this and I find fortune cookies.

"Do you like fortune cookies, Adrien? Because we have two fortune cookies!" I blurt nervously and shove a wrapped cookie into his hands.

I hear him sigh as I busy myself with opening the package.

When I get it open I hear a 'huh' come from adrien's end of the couch.

I break open my cookie and unfold the fortune paper.

 _Destiny has played its part._

"I wonder…" Adrien mumbles. I look up at him and he seems to be blushing quite a bit.

"I-I got 'Destiny has played it's part.' I'm not sure what it means though." I mention nervously.

Adrien meets my eyes and there's something inside that look of his that I have never seen before. His smirk grows and he moves closer to me.

"A-Adrien?" I squeak and shift further up against the arm of the sofa.

"Do you have something to tell me Mari?" His voice has taken on a whole new tone of confidence and–wait is that what lust sounds like? He can't possibly know can he?

"N-nope. No siree. No s-secrets here." I stutter as he moves ever closer to me. Soon enough our breaths mingle and my heart rate reaches light speed.

"'Fate has strung you and your dear friend together in love.'" His smile brightens as my cheeks have officially been set on fire. One of his hands reaches up to brush away a single strand of hair.

"Fortune cookies never lie Mari. They state that Destiny and fate is on our side." He whispers in an alluring tone.

My breath catches and I've suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

His gaze drops to my lips and he slowly moves his closer to mine.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" He whispers before pressing a kiss to my lips.

All at once fear is overrun by confidence and need.

I kiss him back eagerly, giving him all the love that over the years I could never express in words or gifts.

When he pulls away, gasping for air I blurt. "Oh God! I love you, Adrien!"

Adrien smirks and whispers, "I love you more than a black cat loves his ladybug," before kissing me once more.


End file.
